One Wolverine Too Many
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: Logan gets a new mission to stop someone - himself from another reality who has the intention to wipe him from existence in EVERY reality. Will this be too much, even for the mighty Wolverine?
1. Prologue

**One Wolverine Too Many.**

**WARNING: I don't own Wolverine in any way, but there will be some alternate versions of him that don't exist in the Comics or T.V Series, this fic however, was entirely my idea, I've seen Ben 10 travel through time several times and wondered what it would be like with Logan meeting, not one, but several alternate super powered versions of himself and this, however has nothing to do with Ben 10 (besides reference).**

**Right now was one of the only time Logan had for a little rest and relaxation, without it being ruined by the end of the world or something, he knew Creed had to be somewhere around but didn't care, he parks his bike nearby, strolls into the park, ignoring any and every person around him, including Peter Parker (Spiderman), who was on a date at a fountain with Mary Jane Watson. He glances at the couple, who looked at him like he was on fire, he ignores them and walks deeper into the park after giving Peter a "I know who you are" look, they had switched bodies before and hated every second of it and not being able to control each other's powers very well. He goes off on his lonesome and lies on the grass, hands behind his head, glaring at anyone who got too close; he slowly drifted off in his nap, when he heard his name being called out by a male voice he didn't know was his son, Daken, who was now trying to make him fall in love.**

"Aah" Logan sighs as he lay on the soft grass with hands behind his head with his eyes closed as he hears a voice almost whisper his name "Hey, Wolverine". Logan growls, clearly not in any mood for company "Fuck off, bub" he states defiantly rolling over on his side, with his back to the visitor.

The visitor, Daken isn't fazed by the threat, silently drawing closer to Logan, until he was silently lying down beside him, he passes his hands over Logan's muscular arm and waits to make his move "Oh, I intend to fuck something off, asshole" Daken murmurs under his breath, as he tries to stick his hand in the man's pants only for him to wake up, surprised then really mad. "Daken, remove your hand or I'll take it off at the wrist." Wolverine warns his son as three claws pop from his knuckles with a "SNIKT!" sound. Daken, however, not knowing how serious he was or what a foul mood he was in, persisted, not ready to give up on grabbing his dad's nuts. Logan smiles, turning his head slightly to look at his perverted mistake for a son "Your last warning, Daken. Seek you love elsewhere, before I neuter ya!" Logan spins around, only for Daken to grab him into a kiss that went deeper that he intended it to, but Logan quickly ends it, pulling away he intends to prove his point that he wants to be left alone by kneeing Daken, unimaginably hard, in the groin and he would have put three claws in his neck, too, if he hadn't rolled away, jumping to his feet, Logan grabs his Mohawk, earning a scream, before repeatedly banging his face against a tree, in front of everyone, giving him a black eye, a broken nose and a bloodied face.

Logan then pins his back against the tree and glares at everyone, who were looking at him shit-beating Daken "The fuck ya lookin' at?" he snarls, making everyone look away unless they want a piece of him too, he looks back at Daken, with a bulging vein on his temple "Now, you! I dunno what you're thinkin', but when I say I wanna be left alone, I mean it!" Daken then looks at him with a small grin "Aw, I just thought since you smelled so good today, that you shouldn't be alone, that's all." He replies, but Logan smells his lie and draws his head closer with a strange, completely psychotic grin on his face.

"Tell me something, son…have you ever been raped?" Logan says slowly and calmly brushing his hand over Daken's chiseled stomach. Daken starts getting nervous, hoping that wasn't going to happen "No, but you won't risk doing that with so many witnesses around, unlike Victor, would you?" Logan smirks "You're right, bub. I won't…unlike Sabretooth, but right now I won't mind, cuz I'll find and end anyone who talks" Logan then drops Daken and walks away as he runs in the opposite direction.

**Logan finds a tree deeper in the park, rolls his like closer nearby and leans against the tree, going back to his nap, when in a burst of light, a man, equal to Logan in height, appears from a multi-colored portal, wearing Iron Man's armor, without word or warning, the warrior shoots a repulsor blast and almost takes Logan's head off, Logan counters, of course and attack, thinking the attacker was Tony Stark.**

"You got a real nice way o' sayin' 'hello', Tony Stark!" yells Logan as he slashes at his attacker, who evades "Negative, I've no record of a 'Tony Stark', he doesn't exist." The 'Iron man' looking warrior states as he grabs Logan's wrists and pins him against a tree. Logan winces slight and glares at his opponent "You have no record of a wha-? That's BULLSHIT! You tellin' me, you're Iron Man, but you ain't Stark?"

The warrior tilts his head at this "You honestly don't know who I am, do ya? That's EXACTLY what I'm telling you, dumbass!" he says as three claws, like Wolverine's, pop from the knuckles of his suit and he places them at Logan's throat, his helmet pops open revealing a face, one that caught him completely off-guard and once again wonder if he should kick his drinking habits, this 'Iron Man' was not Tony Stark, but Logan himself, from an alternate timeline. Logan's jaw was slack, this was one of the many, though few times, he was speechless.

Logan glares at his alternate and very weird (to him) self "Ya mind puttin' me down, bub?" The visitor complies and starts pacing around like Hank in his lab, Logan leans against the tree and only rolls his eyes and stares "Don't mean to interrupt whatever it is yer doin', but I thought there'd be consequences to travelling through realities and why'd you come here, anyway?" he growls losing his patience. "There are consequences, _**IF**_ you break any rules, which I didn't do and this is why I came here" he says revealing a small device, he place it against the trunk of a tree and a holo-screen (holographic screen in case you're stupid) appears, showing Wolverine wreaking havoc in an alternate NYC, being destroyed by another alternate Wolverine, this one had red eyes, compared to Logan's brown ones.

"Wait, stop right there." Logan says to his alternate self, who obliges with a raised eyebrow "Problem?", Logan doesn't answer, instead shift their attention to the screen "This the guy you confused me for, I assume?" His alternate counterpart nods, "Then I'll help, if you tell me what his problem with being me is in the first place." Says Logan, as his counterpart opens another portal like the one he came through, gesturing to Logan to walk through "He stole some prototype technology for travelling through alternate dimensions like mine but not here, forget about yer little eavesdropper?" firing his repulsor at a nearby tree, hearing a 'OW' as the large furred body of Sabretooth hits the ground with a thud and curse words in multiple languages. Logan smiles following the man into the portal, which closes behind them "That's fer spyin' on me, Creed" he mutters under his breath.

**A/N – Where is Logan being taken? How many alternate Wolverines are there in the first place? Answer to that – Lots! Can Logan handle this alone? We'll see in the next chapter along with what was so important that Daken almost had sex with him for. P.S - I imagine if this was seen on T.V, the animation would be more like that of Transformers: Prime.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Wolverine Too Many Chapter 2.**

**Daken leaves and Wolverine steps into the portal with his alternate self as it closes behind them, little did they know they were being watched, and not only by Sabretooth, who fled the scene soon after as a man with crimson red eyes sits on the perch of a tree, spying as his intended target, his **_**good**_** counterpart disappears into the unknown. The man, revealed to be **_**another**_** Logan jumps to the ground from the tree as an unexpecting Daken passes by, just when he is out of sight, Dark Wolverine follows.**

"Well, what do we have here?" says Logan (evil) as he stares in an almost entranced state at Daken then smirks and follows him without being noticed (since his pheromones hides his scent from even the best noses, like Daken's).

"And he calls _**me**_ insane…?" Daken muses about his father as he enters his extravagant home which surprises the man he didn't know was following him the entire time. **Daddy issues much? **Thinks Logan as he adjusts his dark shades and snarls to himself "spoiled ass brat, I'll teach you some respect". Daken goes to bed as Wolverine sneaks inside the unlocked door as silent as a buff, short mouse with _serious _anger management issues, easily slipping into Daken's bedroom and laying behind him, just to startle him for his own amusement before pinning him to the bed.

"Father?! What the fuck's wrong with you? Let…me…go!" screams a surprised Daken as he struggles to escape, to no avail. "Why struggle? I thought this was what you wanted, boy?" says Wolverine, who Daken still didn't know wasn't _**his**_ father. He then draws closer to the young mutant "Come on, now… you intrigue me too much to die, Da-" Wolverine stops short as Daken head butts him in the face, shattering the shades which hid his red eyes. He remains silent, tightening his grip on Daken's wrists. "What—who are you?" says Daken looking into the man's red eyes, expecting brown ones.

Wolverine remains silent as he climbs off Daken and proceeded to locking them both into the room, he glares back at the young man with a demented smile and wide eyes "Fine then, I like it when you try to play hard to get…it drives me wild!" he says as he removes his shirt just relishing in how uncomfortable Daken's getting "W-what are you doing?" asks Daken with true fear as he stares into the man's eyes as he steps off the bed only to be choked by one hand and roughly placed back on the bed as his own shirt was ripped clean off him, Logan is surprised again by those abs "Where do you think you're goin'?!" Logan roars at him pinning him and tying him to the bed with ropes, Daken was now officially scared shitless as his pants are removed and he was laying on his stomach "No… NOT 'til **you **satisfy **me**!" says Logan "What is that s'posed to mean?" asks Daken, but the man giggles menacingly coming closer to Daken's ear "Oh, you know _**exactly **_what I mean" Logan whispers.

**Scene shifts to outside as Daken screams and Logan grunts and chuckles, which Sabretooth hears as he was nearby, he peers through at a body through a window with the curtains closed in, and he knows exactly what's going on, anger comes across his face. He was gonna wake the X-Men up, whether they like it or not.**

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal Wolverine (the good one) steps out behind his Iron Man counterpart, at the Xavier institute, then he remembers why Daken came to him today as he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a picture of himself and a pregnant Japanese woman he assumes is Daken's mother.**

"_**So…that's why you attacked me, Daken." **_Logan thinks to himself as he looks at his new surroundings and knows something was off somewhere "Where are the other X-Men?" he asks only to receive an answer he didn't want "Dead" said Iron Wolverine with real anguish in his eyes "They're all…dead. He killed Jean, Hank, Xavier, Kurt, and Rogue…all of them as I was forced to watch, helplessly!" Wolverine, however, was speechless as he continues "That's not all either, The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants were next to all die." This caught Wolverine's attention "Sabretooth…is dead, too?" Logan asked, though he wouldn't be be surprised if Creed was dead too, not like he cared much. "No" Iron Wolverine said "He's very much alive, I made sure of it, but even he was anguished by the deaths of those mutants, as he, just like myself left to make sure nothing of the sort happened again, we should get inside now though" he said gesturing to the door. Logan takes one last look at where the portal he came through was, and then went inside. He'd figured Scott would've died after Jean, his only reason for living did, and same went for Remy and Rogue.

**Sabretooth was now reminding himself mentally to kill Daken later on for all this trouble, as he made his way to Xavier's mansion, when on his way there, he heard a zapping sound, a snarl then a almost silent groan as a body hit the ground, following the sound he'd found an alternate version of himself, but as he got closer, the other Sabretooth jumps up and starts choking him in mid-air with one clawed hand.**

The alternate Sabretooth, which was almost twice the size of his main universe counterpart, opens his mouth, about to say something but doesn't. Instead, he just throws him aside like he was a ragdoll before trying to track the X-Men. The original Sabretooth, however, quickly recovers and pursues him, "Oy, what're you doin' here?" he say, his counterpart glares back at him "Lookin' for the X-Men, and if you can't help me find 'em, stay outta my goddamn way!"

**Suddenly the sound of Scott Summers' red Corvette was heard, as if right on cue, only for him to almost run over the alternate Sabretooth as he crosses the street, but he stops the car, causing Kurt and Kitty, who were in the back seat to fly straight into his arms, he catches them and snarls at Scott.**

"Wow, is it just me, Kurt, or has Sabretooth gotten, like bigger?" says Kitty as she struggles to break free of his grasp as Kurt did the same "Yeah, and here I thought he couldn't get any bigger" the blue elf said earning a glare from Sabretooth as sharp as his fangs when Scott's eyes flare behind his shades. "Take me to Xavier's mansion, now" the feral said more like an order. There was a brief and awkward silence, as the three young mutants look at him like he got hit too hard by a bus, but he had no intention of taking no for an answer. "Alright, but he is _not_ coming into my car" says Scott causing Kurt and Kitty to look at him like he's been hit by a train as Victor drops them in the back seat and shoots back "Just drive while your car's still intact!"

**Eventually, they made it to the mansion, where the professor and the others were waiting and not expecting a 'nice' Sabretooth, or at least nice once Logan doesn't find out. Speaking of Logan…**

"…So, you're telling me, in another timeline, I'm Iron Man, Spiderman, Captain America and pretty much any other superhero I know?" states Logan, somewhere between completely relieved and completely confused.

"That…just about sums it up" says Logan's Human Torch counterpart "Don't forget the Symbiote" says his Spiderman counterpart as his Venom counterpart stretches his hand slowly (from a supposedly far and safe distance) to touch Logan's (somewhat legendary…to him at least) shaved face, but Logan glares at him with a swing of his claws "Don't fuckin' touch me, bub. I've been taken over by a symbiote before and it ain't…happenin'…again" but Venom-Logan reassures him "But I'm not a spawn of Venom, I AM Venom and I've no intention to steal your body. Not like you could stop me if I did."

Logan (from the original universe) sighs "I'm gonna need all the therapy I can get after this, I'm having an argument with another me" Logan just face-palms both mentally and physically.

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Wolverine Too Many Chapter 3.**

**Xavier's Institute …**

**Xavier and Hank were discussing how to better secure the mansion as Hank hears Scott's Corvette pull up outside, signaling that they were home from school. Scott steps in first, followed closely by Kurt, then Jean and Kitty with Sabretooth towering over her. Hank, upon seeing him was getting into his fighting stance, keeping a close eye on the feral mutant. But, Victor stood his ground without even a flinch, he actually smiles at Hank, both growling under their breaths.**

"Scott?" Hank calls out to the young man with the red shades, who raises an eyebrow "Yes?" he answers calmer than usual as Hank continues "What is The Sabretooth doing in our house? If Logan were here, he'd probably cripple you for this."

Scott had opened his mouth to answer, when the Alternate Victor places his hand on Scott's shoulder, he flinches slightly at the touch "We need to talk _**alone**_." Victor says in his ear with a slight growl to prove he was serious.

Scott and the other young mutants leave for their rooms, as Victor sits on the stairs and faces Xavier and Hank "Before you start, Hank. I am the real Sabretooth, but from another reality, you can read my mind if you think I'm lying, just don't stay there too long. But back to the point, has Wolverine been acting 'odd' recently?" (Alternate) Sabretooth asks.

Hank and Xavier look at each other the back to Victor "You mean as in avoiding friend and foe alike and…" Hank continues as he checks his watch "…not being home, yet?"

Vic rubs his chin; his eyes quickly turn their attention to a corner which leads to the kitchen, where he smells the scent of Kurt, Kitty and Rogue. He also sees Kurt's fork-like tail sticking around the corner _**"Eavesdropping on our conversation, kids?" **_Victor thinks as he turns his attention back to Hank and Xavier.

**Meanwhile, with Logan, he went back outside for some peace and quiet, looking over the graves of the alternate versions of his friends. Logan stands motionlessly as his animal side, Wolverine, claws at the back of his mind to find who was responsible and 'return the favor'. His Mr. Fantastic counter-part steps out behind him.**

"I want to know more…" Logan says to the alternate Fantastic 4 leader, who walks up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder "Well, pretty much the same thing happened in all our home worlds but it seems that they were only obstacles in his way" he says making Logan growl inwardly "But it seems he was just like us but changed..." This catches (original) Logan's attention "Changed? What could change me—him so much that he basically kills without restraint…his own friends?" he asks as his counter-part looks at the graves at his feet the back at him "The Darkness, that's what."

"What's 'The Darkness' s'posed ta be?" Logan raises an eyebrow. Logan's other counterpart of the Ghost Rider steps out, burning skull and all, overhearing the conversation. "The Darkness is an entity that was too evil, even for hell. Thus, it was banished to the human world where, in the Dark Wolverine's dimension, he took over the home planet of the Symbiotes, decimating and ultimately absorbing the alien race." He says with an eerie sigh as the original universe's Logan has wide eyes "You mean we're dealin' with some sort of 'super-symbiote' here?"

Ghost Rider-Logan shakes his head "No…from my knowledge, this being would never become a symbiote, but it was envious of their ability to influence humans as well as angry at the demons who cast it out of hell, though it can still travel between the two dimensions" Fantistic-Logan narrows his eyes "But, that doesn't explain why he chose to steal a device for travelling through dimensions" Ghost Rider-Logan continues explaining "Cuz taking over Logan's body had taken an unexpected toll on his own form, stripping him of the ability to travel through dimensions of his own free will and he was now trapped and unable to separate from his new host, infuriated by this and blaming his host instead of himself, he decimated that dimension's planet Earth and used the last of his dimension hopping ability to his Iron Man counter-part or _**any**_ Iron-Man counterpart, where he stole the Dimension Splitter, holding a grudge against the Wolverine ever since."

(Original universe) Logan's eyes widen "So, you're tellin' me, we're dealing with something that shouldn't exist? How did you see all this anyway?" but his Ghost Rider glares at him, his fiery skull blazing "Who'd ya think kicked it the fuck outta hell anyway?!" he edges dangerously closer to (original universe) Logan with a dark glare.

Logan backs off as the rider's head made him sweat…a lot "Okay, sorry. I get the picture"

**Meanwhile, Hank had left going into his lab and Xavier went back to his office, leaving the alternate Sabretooth near the stairs, as he silently moves closer to Kurt's tail, finding the rest of him sitting around the corner with a innocent/mischievous grin plastered on his face.**

"What are doing, kid?" Sabretooth peers around the corner, staring blankly at Kurt who tries to act innocent "Vell, ze professor isn't ze only one who wants to know why you're here" Kurt smiled as he pointed to a few open doors, Piotr, Storm and Gambit were peeking out of one, Gambit glaring at him and Kitty, Rogue and Jean peeked out of the other, Rogue glaring at him.

Victor notices and ignores their glares and walks to the living room, where he joined Hank and watched the news, when suddenly…

**BREAKING NEWS – Anti-mutant base has just been attacked by a rogue and extremely dangerous mutant!**

**A picture of the attacker and surveillance footage come on-screen as the female reporter continues, this caught the attention of (alternate) Sabretooth and Beast as Wolverine's face appears on-screen, with unmistakable red eyes.**

Victor was now steaming "I have ta' find him" he turns to see Hank equally as baffled "But, how?" Hank asks, eyes not leaving the screen "Those red eyes…could this be the 'other' Wolverine you were looking for?" he asks turning to Sabretooth, who only nods in reply.

**Elsewhere, Daken awakens naked and tied to a street lamp outside his house, with very little memory of the previous night. He is so angry, that angry wasn't the word to describe his rage as he claws his way out of the rope and dashes inside, where he hears the news of Wolverine's attack on the Anti-Mutants. Now fully dressed and still fuming, he heads over there to handle this Wolverine, who he deduced was NOT his father, by the red eyes that seem to follow him off the television screen.**

**A/N – Daken and the X-Men are now headed to the same destination, but what they don't know is the that the Dark Wolverine has set it as a trap for both sides.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Wolverine Too Many Chapter 4.**

**Xavier's Institute …**

**Xavier and Hank were discussing how to better secure the mansion as Hank hears Scott's Corvette pull up outside, signaling that they were home from school. Scott steps in first, followed closely by Kurt, then Jean and Kitty with Sabretooth towering over her. Hank, upon seeing him was getting into his fighting stance, keeping a close eye on the feral mutant. But, Victor stood his ground without even a flinch, he actually smiles at Hank, both growling under their breaths.**

"Scott?" Hank calls out to the young man with the red shades, who raises an eyebrow "Yes?" he answers calmer than usual as Hank continues "What is The Sabretooth doing in our house? If Logan were here, he'd probably cripple you for this."

Scott had opened his mouth to answer, when the Alternate Victor places his hand on Scott's shoulder, he flinches slightly at the touch "We need to talk _**alone**_." Victor says in his ear with a slight growl to prove he was serious.

Scott and the other young mutants leave for their rooms, as Victor sits on the stairs and faces Xavier and Hank "Before you start, Hank. I am the real Sabretooth, but from another reality, you can read my mind if you think I'm lying, just don't stay there too long. But back to the point, has Wolverine been acting 'odd' recently?" (Alternate) Sabretooth asks.

Hank and Xavier look at each other the back to Victor "You mean as in avoiding friend and foe alike and…" Hank continues as he checks his watch "…not being home, yet?"

Vic rubs his chin; his eyes quickly turn their attention to a corner which leads to the kitchen, where he smells the scent of Kurt, Kitty and Rogue. He also sees Kurt's fork-like tail sticking around the corner _**"Eavesdropping on our conversation, kids?" **_Victor thinks as he turns his attention back to Hank and Xavier.

**Meanwhile, with Logan, he went back outside for some peace and quiet, looking over the graves of the alternate versions of his friends. Logan stands motionlessly as his animal side, Wolverine, claws at the back of his mind to find who was responsible and 'return the favor'. His Mr. Fantastic counter-part steps out behind him.**

"I want to know more…" Logan says to the alternate Fantastic 4 leader, who walks up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder "Well, pretty much the same thing happened in all our home worlds but it seems that they were only obstacles in his way" he says making Logan growl inwardly "But it seems he was just like us but changed..." This catches (original) Logan's attention "Changed? What could change me—him so much that he basically kills without restraint…his own friends?" he asks as his counter-part looks at the graves at his feet the back at him "The Darkness, that's what."

"What's 'The Darkness' s'posed ta be?" Logan raises an eyebrow. Logan's other counterpart of the Ghost Rider steps out, burning skull and all, overhearing the conversation. "The Darkness is an entity that was too evil, even for hell. Thus, it was banished to the human world where, in the Dark Wolverine's dimension, he took over the home planet of the Symbiotes, decimating and ultimately absorbing the alien race." He says with an eerie sigh as the original universe's Logan has wide eyes "You mean we're dealin' with some sort of 'super-symbiote' here?"

Ghost Rider-Logan shakes his head "No…from my knowledge, this being would never become a symbiote, but it was envious of their ability to influence humans as well as angry at the demons who cast it out of hell, though it can still travel between the two dimensions" Fantistic-Logan narrows his eyes "But, that doesn't explain why he chose to steal a device for travelling through dimensions" Ghost Rider-Logan continues explaining "Cuz taking over Logan's body had taken an unexpected toll on his own form, stripping him of the ability to travel through dimensions of his own free will and he was now trapped and unable to separate from his new host, infuriated by this and blaming his host instead of himself, he decimated that dimension's planet Earth and used the last of his dimension hopping ability to his Iron Man counter-part or _**any**_ Iron-Man counterpart, where he stole the Dimension Splitter, holding a grudge against the Wolverine ever since."

(Original universe) Logan's eyes widen "So, you're tellin' me, we're dealing with something that shouldn't exist? How did you see all this anyway?" but his Ghost Rider glares at him, his fiery skull blazing "Who'd ya think kicked it the fuck outta hell anyway?!" he edges dangerously closer to (original universe) Logan with a dark glare.

Logan backs off as the rider's head made him sweat…a lot "Okay, sorry. I get the picture"

**Meanwhile, Hank had left going into his lab and Xavier went back to his office, leaving the alternate Sabretooth near the stairs, as he silently moves closer to Kurt's tail, finding the rest of him sitting around the corner with a innocent/mischievous grin plastered on his face.**

"What are doing, kid?" Sabretooth peers around the corner, staring blankly at Kurt who tries to act innocent "Vell, ze professor isn't ze only one who wants to know why you're here" Kurt smiled as he pointed to a few open doors, Piotr, Storm and Gambit were peeking out of one, Gambit glaring at him and Kitty, Rogue and Jean peeked out of the other, Rogue glaring at him.

Victor notices and ignores their glares and walks to the living room, where he joined Hank and watched the news, when suddenly…

**BREAKING NEWS – Anti-mutant base has just been attacked by a rogue and extremely dangerous mutant!**

**A picture of the attacker and surveillance footage come on-screen as the female reporter continues, this caught the attention of (alternate) Sabretooth and Beast as Wolverine's face appears on-screen, with unmistakable red eyes.**

Victor was now steaming "I have ta' find him" he turns to see Hank equally as baffled "But, how?" Hank asks, eyes not leaving the screen "Those red eyes…could this be the 'other' Wolverine you were looking for?" he asks turning to Sabretooth, who only nods in reply.

**Elsewhere, Daken awakens naked and tied to a street lamp outside his house, with very little memory of the previous night. He is so angry, that angry wasn't the word to describe his rage as he claws his way out of the rope and dashes inside, where he hears the news of Wolverine's attack on the Anti-Mutants. Now fully dressed and still fuming, he heads over there to handle this Wolverine, who he deduced was NOT his father, by the red eyes that seem to follow him off the television screen.**

**A/N – Daken and the X-Men are now headed to the same destination, but what they don't know is that the Dark Wolverine has set it as a trap for both sides.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Wolverine Too Many Chapter 5.**

**The X-Men (Storm, Gambit, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Beast, Shadowcat and Colossus) and Sabretooth are boarded on the Blackbird as it rises out of the basketball court with Jean and Cyclops at the controls. And off they flew, reaching their destination in minutes. Suddenly, looking out his window, Beast growls seeing Daken below.**

Hank looks out his window, seeing Daken searching through the rubble for Wolverine. "Well, if it isn't...Daken Akihiro" Beast growls under his breath. This would usually startle him since he doesn't act like that, until the last time the two met...in Venezuela, where the X-Men were trying to track a strange feral mutant around Nightcrawler's age.

**Flashback start...**

Hank point out a person moving into the forest and touches Logan's shoulder "Logan, is that him?" Logan looks at the teen disappear into the forest before sniffing his scent and narrowing his eyes "Yeah, good eye, Hank. Peter, Hank comes with me, everyone else stays here in case he comes back" Wolverine goes into the forest, the other two mutants barely being able to keep up with him. "How does he move so fast" Piotr says as the two finally catch up to Logan "I don't know, Peter" Hank answers "Wolverine sure is the strangest feral I've ever met."

Logan stops at a road in the forest leading down three paths, and having lost the kid's scent the three split up "Be careful here, guys and remember, my son Daken is lookin' for the runt too." Logan warns as the three nod to each other, each taking a different path.

Hank runs down the path on all fours **"Please don't let Daken be here"** he thought as he jumps to the treetops to get a better view. That's when he feels a hand caressing his fur, he knew full well who this was by the sound of his chuckle and the uneasy feeling he got from his pheromone manipulation abilities.

He turns around and swats away the hand "Why don't you go bury yourself in a hole somewhere, Daken?" he threatens but Daken only laughs "Now what did I ever do to the kindest X-Man. I didn't come for the feral kid, McCoy." Daken smirks as he pins Hank against a tree. "Why are you here then?" Hank growls slightly but Daken only chuckles "Heh. I came for you." Daken smile and kisses Hank on the side of his lips only for the stronger mutant, Hank to push him off "I'm sorry, Daken. I don't like men. I'm married and have kids" he states but Daken shakes his head "You're saying you don't love me, but your scent tells me the opposite" he smiles widely.

Hank raises an eyebrow **"Something's not right here, Daken's here only for me? Hmm..." **"I don't count my chickens before they hatch, Daken. Why is this kid so important to you anyway?" he says. Daken looks into the distance then hugs Hank "I'll tell you next time we meet, but only because I'm hoping for a more willing kiss next time" with that Daken leaves Hank nervous and unsure what to tell Wolverine.

**Flashback ends...**

**They land near the park, only to find an enraged Daken rushing past them in search of Dark Wolverine. But then, he back tracks noticing Alternate Sabretooth with his old friend, Hank. That's when Wolverine appeared.**

"You" Daken growls as Dark Wolverine smiles at him "Well, if it isn't Daken. Come give daddy a hug" he smiles spreading his arms. Sabretooth finally walks out of the shadows, grabbing an entranced Daken and flinging him back "I don't think so, monster." He growls as Wolverine growls back **"How did he follow me here?!"** he snarls "Well, I wasn't expecting you to rain in on my fun." He says as he steps closer to the group, his eye turning into yellow fiery rings as his sclera turns black "I was expecting to find this world's Wolverine, but his friends should do"

**Suddenly Cyclops appears, preparing his strongest attack, but Wolverine only smirks with no intention of evading the onslaught.**

"Your days are numbered, Wolverine" Cyclops says as his visor flashes angrily. Dark Wolverine turns to him with a demented look in his eye and tilts his head with a matching smile "Oh, really? I killed you in another dimension and I'll do it again." "Everyone, out of the way! NOW!" Scott yells as everyone obliges. Dark Wolverine has a raised eyebrow at Scott **"What are you up to?"** but he prepares for the worst.

"Mega Optic Blast!" Cyclops screams as he rips off his visor, sending out a large blast from his eye, completely engulfing Wolverine and decimating most of the landscape.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere (original universe) Wolverine and the other counter-parts were watching everything unfold and Wolverine was angry beyond description at not being able to help the X-Men, knowing they were heavily outmatched before the fight had even started, even with Daken's help.**

"Send me back there, NOW!" Wolverine rages out grabbing his Iron Man counter-part by the throat "Easy, Logan. Put. Me. Down." Iron-Wolverine glares at (original universe) Wolverine prompting the others to step back. Iron-Wolverine shoots the Uni-beam at Logan at point blank range, embedding him in the wall behind him with smoke and no sound.

Ghost Rider-Wolverine gets close to the smoke "What a dumbass" he smirks. Just then, (original universe) Wolverine's hand pops out grabbing his fiery head, crushing it to dust with one squeeze and throwing the body aside in a corner. Logan gets to his feet, eyes pupil-less in feral rage, his growl intensifies and reverberates through the room.

Hearing the noise, Hulk-Wolverine and Venom-Wolverine come to the room, Hulk-Wolverine breaks in, and only for (original universe) Wolverine to deliver an uppercut, sticking his head in the ceiling and a kick to the face sent Venom-Wolverine flying out of the room and into a wall.

He grabs Iron-Wolverine from behind, slamming his face against the carbonadium lined wall _**hard**_, and puts his rape-face on "Now, let me rephrase that last sentence" he growls more than speaks "I'm going back, with or without ya, unless you want yer dick where ya brain is s'posed ta be."

Logan then pops his claws on his free hand and reaches for Iron-Wolverine's crotch, but then he stops mere inches from grabbing his nuts "Alright, we'll go" he says knowing the man was dead serious and he preferred his privates where they were. Logan drops him and watches him get to his feet, not saying anything mainly because he was no longer in a talking mood.

**Ghost Rider-Wolverine reconstructs his head before lighting it ablaze again, before pulling Hulk-Wolverine from the ceiling as Venom-Wolverine frees himself from the wall, he yawned and stretched (apparently he fell asleep after the fight) and when all the Wolverine counter-parts were assembled, Iron-Wolverine armors up and opens the portal on his side as well as the other side...**

Scott stops the blast, only to find Dark Wolverine completely fine and laughing, beside some minor bruises and his clothes charred. "No" Cyclops uttered falling to the ground, Dark Wolverine walks over to him "That isn't the best you've got, is it?"

He suddenly stops, hearing an almost ear-splitting screech, he growls at Scott "Looks like you die first" before charging at him at top speed. A portal opens and out of it, a unibeam hits Dark Wolverine square in the ribs, knocking him aside.

"Vait, is zat Tony Stark?" Kurt asks looking at the portal, then Hank who isn't sure but warns them "We have to be ready for whatever is on the other side of that portal" he warns.

**That's when all the alternate Wolverines walk out of the portal one by one, surprising everyone but Alternate Sabretooth who was only pissed that they took so long.**

"Where's that sonuvabitch?!" Carnage-Wolverine pops out of the portal, while Venom-Wolverine walks over to the X-Men. "Wolver—wait what are you exactly?" Kurt stops from trying to hug Venom-Wolverine.

Venom-Wolverine grabs Kurt by the scruff of his uniform, he struggles thinking he'll die. "Get a grip, will ya?" Venom-Wolverine scolds him and he stop flailing "What—who are you?" Kurt says as Venom-Wolverine easily evades a lightning bolt shot at his head by Storm. "I am Wolverine, just not _**your**_ Wolverine, call me Venom-Wolverine." He says before putting Kurt down and running off with slight bow. He runs off, over to Carnage-Wolverine, slapping him in the back of his head "What was that for?" he groans as Venom-Wolverine glares at him "Did ya have ta scare the livin' shit outta everybody with all that screechin'?"

"Hmm" Jean says "Is it me or does Logan make a sexy Hulk?" everyone falls down anime-style, as Hulk-Wolverine looks in their direction and Jean immediately looks in another direction, blushing.

"Am I late?" (Original universe) Logan says as they all come over to the X-Men, which pisses Daken off as he pushes the X-Men "Move. Are you late? You fondled me in bed and are you late?!" Daken growls as Logan sweatdrops "Did I hit you too hard on the coconut or something, Daken? What are you talking about?" Logan says knocking his knuckle on Daken's head "What do you mean I 'fondled' you?" Logan raises a confused eyebrow, hoping it isn't what he thinks it is.

"We had sex, then I found myself tied to a pole butt fuckin' naked!" Daken says, now pissed "Care to explain that?!"

Logan points at Dark Wolverine "Was I able to manipulate pheromones and had red eyes?" Daken nods as Wolverine growls "Well, then he's the guy you should blame" Daken looks at Dark Wolverine, who smiles widely back at him, making Daken cringe.

Wolverine waves his hand across Daken's face, receiving no reaction "Daken? Is somethin' wrong?" he says worriedly but Daken snaps himself out of it "I'm fine" Daken says "but what is the Hulk doing here?"

"That's not Hulk, he's another alternate me, with the power and temper to match of the Hulk" Wolverine explains. Daken takes that and walks away as Wolverine now turns his attention to the real reason he came home, Dark Wolverine.

**A/N – Next time, Wolverine vs Dark Wolverine. Not a fight to be missed.**

Original Universe Sabretooth looks at the fight about to begin and can't help but smile from the tree he stood on "Now, this is interesting. The runt has been busy in my absence, I see." Sabretooth chuckles knowing he's well out of Logan's range, until Dark Wolverine turns his head looking him in the eye with a frown, before looking back at the Original Universe Wolverine. Victor growls inwardly "How did he know I was here?" but he sits and waits for his chance to strike.

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


End file.
